


One More Time, For Old Time’s Sake

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, failure to orgasm, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Tony knows, while it has been a long time since he was a rebellious teenager looking for any way to spite his father, and that it has been just as long since Tony came knocking on Obadiah’s door to be plowed into the mattresses, that Obadiah would never, ever deny him. He sweeps into the room without even knocking, pulling Obadiah up from his work and kissing him hard on the mouth. “I need you.”





	One More Time, For Old Time’s Sake

It has been maybe about a week since Tony’s parents died. Tony has been relatively unaffected, making jokes about his father and carrying on mostly like normal.

The nights are really, really hard, though. As in, Tony has avoided sleep altogether, instead choosing to drink, fuck, and party as much as possible. Tony finds his emotional fuse to be getting a little low, and decides that a night with Obadiah is in order.

Tony knows, while it has been a long time since he was a rebellious teenager looking for any way to spite his father, and that it has been just as long since Tony came knocking on Obadiah’s door to be plowed into the mattresses, that Obadiah would never, ever deny him. He sweeps into the room without even knocking, pulling Obadiah up from his work and kissing him hard on the mouth. “I need you.”

A bit surprised but not unwilling, Obadiah follows Tony’s lead, kissing him in earnest and pacing him in taking their clothes off. Obadiah moves down Tony’s neck once they’re both complete nude, remembering just how much he likes it.

Tony is already melting beneath Obadiah’s touch. Without the barrier of clothes to protect him, Tony is forced to feel the full sensation of Obadiah’s fingers dusting over his sides, of his beard on his neck, of the heat rising from the pit of his stomach up into his chest, of the lump forming in his throat. Tony catches himself starting to think without his mouth occupied and promptly fixes that, turning his head to catch Obadiah’s lips. “I need you to fuck me until I can’t think straight, Obi.”

“I always did.” Obadiah chuckles, pushing Tony onto the bed and spreading his legs open. He pulls off his underwear and runs a hand over Tony’s flaccid cock, flashing his eyes up at him.

Tony swallows, his face flushing. “It’s fine, just, just…” Tony trails off, looking at Obadiah with desperation.

Obadiah nods slowly and takes Tony into his mouth. He is easy to maneuver and Obadiah has room to be more gracious with his tongue, eventually piquing Tony’s cock’s interest. Obadiah steps away and returns with lube.

“Don’t stretch me, I’m fine.” Tony says quietly.

Obadiah doesn’t respond verbally, pressing a lubed finger inside Tony, followed almost immediately by another. He watches Tony’s brows go slack as his fingers go straight for his prostate, providing Tony with enough of a distraction for his stormy expression to fall for a moment.

And it is only for a moment, because as soon as Tony is stretched and Obadiah removes his fingers, Tony is begging, “Please, get in me, come here, I need you, please-“

Obadiah does as asked, not without noticing Tony’s misty eyes. He stands between Tony’s legs, holding him behind the knees as he pushes inside. Tony gasps quietly beneath him, wriggling against him as soon as he is seated.

“Move, please move.” Tony croaks, seemingly unaware of his trembling lip.

Moving at the rough pace that he knows Tony loves, Obadiah pushes Tony’s legs back, giving himself more leverage. “How is that, hm?”

“Faster!” Tony grits, planting his feet on the bed and pushing himself into Obadiah’s cock.

Obadiah represses a frown at the tears slipping down the sides of Tony’s face, trying his best to keep up with Tony’s demands. “Tony…”

“I’m fine!” Tony screams, a sob immediately following. His hands fly up to cover his face as he bawls, barely aware that Obadiah has moved onto the bed and pulled him into his chest.

Obadiah rubs his hands over Tony’s back as he cries into his chest, shaking hands making their way around his waist. “I know. It hurts. I know.”

Tony screams into Obadiah’s chest and scratches his nails into his back, the wind in his sails seeming to drop as a result. Tony’s hiccups and whimpers taper off, his eyelids drooping as Obadiah gently smooths his hand over his back.

Obadiah sighs deeply when he is sure Tony is asleep, gently lying him down and rolling out of bed. He pulls on his pants and moves to the doorway, looking one last time at Tony’s crumpled body before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
